


My persuasion can build a nation

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “Excuse me,” Tenten says with chilling sweetness. “You want to what?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> That is totally a title from Girls Run the World. I regret nothing.

“Excuse me,” Tenten says with chilling sweetness. “You want to _what_?”

It says something about how many times Tenten has kicked his ass in sparing, Shikamaru thinks in amusement, that Naruto twitches back out of range of Konoha's Weapons Mistress with just as much speed as he uses in getting out of Sakura's range.

“It’s the best solution,” Naruto says, and if it’s a little weak that can probably be excused given how Tenten’s eyes are flashing dangerously. “It won't work if the traveler’s chakra shifts at all during the trip, and Lee’s the only one we can be certain will manage that. I’d send Gai, but—”

“So,” Tenten interrupts, and Shikamaru takes a discrete step out of range. When Tenten abandons politeness, especially to the Hokage, it usually ends with someone being turned into a pincushion. “You're going to send _Lee_ back in time to _lie repeatedly_ to _everyone he knows_ in the hope that he can stop Madara from coming back to life for a second time.”

“…Yes?” Naruto asks tentatively, and Shikamaru closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.

Tenten goes for a scroll, and Shikamaru ducks for cover behind the desk as Naruto starts screaming.

By the time he surfaces several minutes later, the office is peppered with kunai, shuriken, and various other well-maintained weaponry, and Tenten looks satisfied as she looms over her cowering Hokage, rerolling one of her scrolls.

“Not alone, you're not,” she says decisively. “I’m the only one in Konoha good enough to completely seal my chakra away. You're going to send me, too.”

“That’s dangerous,” Shikamaru feels the need to point out, and when Tenten turns to him and raises a pointed brow he lifts his hands in surrender. “We have no idea how long the trip will be, and too much time with your chakra sealed will kill you.”

“I know.” Tenten meets his eyes squarely. “But I'm not letting Lee face that alone. He’s one of the best shinobi in the world, but he’s also my _teammate_.”

“ _Tenten_!”

“How troublesome,” Shikamaru mutters, watching the world turn to sunsets and crashing waves as Lee throws himself at his genin teammate. Tenten manages to set her feet enough to keep from being bowled over, and even though she rolls her eyes as she pats him on the back, she looks distinctly fond.

“Your youthful spirit of friendship has moved me to tears!” Lee sobs into her cheongsam. “The spirit of our teamwork is too mighty to ever taste defeat, Tenten! Together we will save the world!”

“Yes, yes,” Tenten sighs, though she’s smiling. Over Lee's shoulders, she meets Naruto's gaze. “Naruto, if anything can contain Madara for the rest of eternity, it’s the Treasured Tools of the Sage, and I'm the only one in the world who can use them. Besides,” her voice is wry, “Lee can't lie to save his life. I can.”

Naruto picks himself up from the weapon-littered floor, wincing a little as Kurama’s chakra takes care of most of the wounds. “All right,” he says finally. “Lee, you're sure you want to do this?”

“Yosh!” Lee salutes him enthusiastically, offering Tenten a beaming smile. “I will tell Gai-sensei I am his long-lost brother!”

If there's anyone who will believe it, it’s Gai, Shikamaru thinks wryly. He glances at Tenten, raising a brow, and she crosses her arms over her chest, scowling at him. “Uzumaki Tenten, at your service,” she says primly, and casts a glance at Naruto. “If you don’t object?”

Naruto's grin is practically blinding. “I’ll adopt you into the family and make it official!” he agrees, bouncing on his toes. “You're definitely good enough at sealing to be an Uzumaki anyway, believe it!”

Lee flashes into a victory pose. “Team Gai will save the world, have no fear!” he cries.

“What he said,” Tenten agrees cheerfully, and reaches out to grab the kunai that Naruto just pulled out of his shoulder. “Hey, don’t just drop my favorite kunai on the ground! That’s rude!”

Naruto splutters. “Rude? You're the one that threw it at me!”

Well. Shikamaru looks them over, Lee with his flailing enthusiasm and Tenten locked in her argument with the Hokage over her beloved weapons, and snorts quietly to himself.

Madara won't even know what hit him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My persuasion can build a nation [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078097) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong), [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal)




End file.
